bury all your secrets in my skin
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: 'She's heard the stories, it's a part of her history. But never in her lifetime has there been anyone like him. And he has no clue of what he is, who he is. But she'll defend him with all she has, or die trying.' Supernatural Finchel.. M for language, angst and someone's prolly gonna get dead.


**A/N: You know, this was supposed to be a drabble, and it just swelled.. and I know I'm supposed to be updating ****_desire _****but this wouldn't get out of my head :(**

**Supernatural Finchel, with appearances of new and old Gleeks. Rated M, because I can never deny lemony, citrusy goodness.**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

* * *

_intro_

…

She heard the screams, tires squeaking just before the impact of metal on asphalt. Smelled the brine of the sea as the car hit it, heard the bodies tossed around, the scared cries of the people in the car reaching frantically for each other.

She _felt_ it, as if she too were being pushed under by tankfuls of water.

Gasping for breath as she was ripped from sleep, she has the briefest of glances into the future – merely a blink. But it was enough.

He was going to die.

But it was wrong. It was too soon. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not now. Not yet. Not _today_.

She blows the room apart as she lunges for the door, the wood splintering to smithereens as she reaches for it, tiny slivers simply floating around her as she hurries through the doorway. Out in the hall, Mike was walking by, books floating around the air in front of him as he hums a tune while he studied. Glancing over his shoulder at the sudden explosion, the books morph into sharp katanas as he takes quick stock of their surroundings.

She was already past him before he seemed to realize the threat was her and the thrum of power from her fingertips.

"Rachel?"

She ignores him in her rush down the hall.

She blows the next door apart, and the one after that as she hurries through the house and down the stairs. Mike must have alerted Tina to her rampage because his twin was standing outside the open front door in her pyjamas, blue-black hair in two thick pigtails hanging over her shoulders, Mercedes beside her.

"Where's the fire Rachel?"

If they only knew how literal that was.

She looks around briefly, taking note of the rest of their housemates gathering behind them. As strong as Rachel was, Tina and Mercedes were just as powerful and she didn't want to hurt her best friends.

If she didn't have to.

She didn't want to have to fight any of them.

"Get out of my way." Her voice was barely audible but there was a collective shiver from the people standing around her, cold apprehension slithering down their spine as the power in her words caused the ground to tremble.

Tina looks at her feet then glances at Mercedes.

Behind them, Puck appears, his arms crossed, thick ropes of muscles bunching as he stares around at everyone gathered around them. Mike had appeared to her right, Quinn and Jake behind him. Artie, Matt and Lauren were standing in the doorway.

"What's going on? Why the hell does the house look like Puck had an orgy in the hallways?" Artie asks.

Rachel whips her head to the side and Mike barely has time to push Puck's brother and Quinn out of the way and bring up a shield before skittering back a couple feet backwards at the fountain of dirt that erupts from the ground.

She feels the small nudge of power Tina tosses at her and turns around to see the other girl floating a couple feet off the ground. Mercedes was standing near the garden pond.

"Tina. Get out of my way," she repeats.

"No. You look like you're about to kill someone and that's kinda still against the rules," Tina murmurs softly, head tilted to the side as she watches her brother regain his footing.

Power crackles at Rachel's fingertips as she takes a deep breath – knees almost giving out when she closes her eyes. She feels and hears and sees the accident again, in bright Technicolor in that brief moment, like it was suspended it time: she could only see it when she closed her eyes.

Quinn gasps and everyone whips their heads around to look at her as Puck races over to her side.

"Finn.." she moans.

"What is it Quinn?" Mercedes asks, walking slowly back toward them. She stops beside where Tina hovers and stares at Rachel.

"It's Santana. She's going to kill Finn and his family." Quinn moans and presses her fingers to her temple. "Jesus, fuck, that hurts."

"How can you know that?" Mercedes demands. "Who did you read?"

"I don't have time to stand here and explain anything to you!" Rachel shrieks suddenly, the sound echoing around them, windows shattering and raining glass down on them, tufts of grass and dirt exploding from the ground.

Tina throws little pockets of air over the others to shield them as Mercedes projects blasts of water that solidifies around Rachel's feet and hands. She snarls and vines from the trellis and bushes along the grounds snake over Mercedes's feet, rooting her to the ground.

The Air witch fires tiny blasts of wind towards the tendrils snaking around Mercedes, catching a katana her twin throws at her to slice the moving pieces of grass. More vines and roots emerge from the ground, snaking their way through the air towards her.

Someone pummels into Rachel from behind, knocking her down and pinning her onto the ground. Lauren grunts and jumps up, lifting her off the ground.

"Now. Can you relax for five seconds and stop trying to kill each other?" she grunts as Rachel's struggles in her arms.

"The longer I spend here arguing with you is the less time I'll have to stop Santana!" she snarls.

_Rachel. Stop, please. We can help you._ Artie tells her silently and she freezes at the invasion in her mind.

Quinn moans again and Puck curses and looks over at Rachel.

"For fuck's sake! Rachel! Whatever's going on with you, let us help! It's driving Quinn crazy here!"

"Rachel."

She looks over at Mercedes, brushing dirt and leaves off her shoulder and Tina, back on the ground, her katana gleaming in the dark.

In her haste to get to Finn, she totally disregarded her friends, forgetting they could help. Whatever Santana had planned, and whoever she had on her side, going in alone would surely mean her death, even if that was what Santana had planned all along.

"She's going to kill Finn," she whispers, falling slack against Lauren.

"Kill him, why? I thought she was in love with the clown?" Puck asks. He gives a sheepish look and holds his hands out as she turns to glare at him. "I meant that in the nicest way possible. He's an alright guy."

"Lauren. Let me go please? The car he's in with his parents and brother are about to go over the bridge. If I don't stop Santana or the car, they're all going to die," she pleads, tears stinging her eyes.

"Rachel, if he's supposed to die, he will. You know you can't change that," Tina says.

No!" She insists. "Jake. You know. Tell me if Finn or his family is supposed to die tonight," she begs, turning to him.

All heads turn to Jake, his eyes clouding over as he peeks into the future. Pucks appears by his brother's side when Jake's knees buckle from the pressure.

"I see him. Old, grey, happy with grandchildren." Jake looks up, his eyes meeting hers and she knows what he's about to say before he says it.

"But-,"

"Exactly. Santana."

"How?" Mike questions.

"If Santana kills Finn, and his family, she knows Rachel will fight her," Quinn answers weakly.

"So? Good riddance then," Matt pipes up.

"No," Rachel says softly.

"Finn's an Elemental. Or he's about be one in a couple of days," Jake murmurs.

_"What?!"_

There's an uproar around her then and she watches as Quinn falls onto her back, moaning, clamping her hands over her ears. Artie rolls over and offers her a hand. Quinn takes it, her features relaxing as he encases her in silence. Artie looks back at Rachel, his face hard.

_How long have you known?_

Matt gives a sharp whistle and she cringes, the sound ringing in her ears. "Goddamn y'all are loud!"

"Rachel." Tina looks at Lauren and nods. The bigger girl breaks the ice still encircling her wrists and feet, and sets Rachel down. She drops to the ground sobbing, as the other two girls rush to her side.

"How did you know?" Mercedes asks.

"I didn't. Not at first. It's something he said, about knowing that we belong together. And he's the only person who can control Santana."

"Rachel, there hasn't been an Elemental in a century. If what you're saying is true-,"

"-if Finn is the fifth element and Santana kills him-,"

"-she becomes the Elemental, and she can destroy us all."

"Well, fuck." Quinn groans.

* * *

**A/N2: So this will become another short multi-chap. Hopefully it doesn't confuse you too much, since yes, I'm basically mixing up mythologies with my own creative nonsense. Hopefully, I'll do a proper intro of the Gleeks in the following chapters. Please bear with me guys, I really am trying my best at this. I welcome your reviews tho, as always! Bless!**


End file.
